This invention relates to laser diode pump arrays, and more particularly to liquid cooling of laser diode pump arrays.
Typically, the emitted power density of laser diode pump arrays is inadequate, they are expensive, and they are often unreliable. A monolithic laser diode array disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,187 to Karpinski is relatively inexpensive and reliable and can use monolithic lens arrays, which improves lens attachment. However, the power density is limited to about 100–200 W/cm2 due to thermal impedance. On the other hand, a liquid cooled laser diode array apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,490 to Rice et al. provides improved cooling performance and higher power density. However, the apparatus of Rice et al. does not have the lower cost, high reliability and lens attachment advantages of the monolithic laser diode array. Thus, there is a need for a low cost laser diode pump array that achieves high power density and high reliability at a low cost.